Scream Baby Scream
by REiO-LoV3
Summary: Dante and Sydney had been undressing each other with their eyes for weeks now. What will happen now that they are alone together in DMC? This is my friend Sydney's fic. Purely a fluff/spin-off of another of our stories involving DMC. R&R please!


Scream Baby Scream

Songfic written by: Sydney Spellman

Song used: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold

=]

Quick introduction:

*Warning: has some info from our other DMC stories we wrote together…will be up later once they're finished! =]*

Sydney Spellman is a young adult witch that comes from a long line of spellcasters, her special power being pyrokinesis (ability to create, manipulate, or extinguish fire using one's mind.). She met the Sparda's three years ago through Reio (Dante's sister in the other stories. lol) whom she went to school with. She is Vergil's ex-girlfriend. They broke up because she was too much of a hellion for him to deal with.

=]

She saw him from across the room; her body tingled at the thought of him. She knew he had seen her because he smirked and put his drink down. They locked eyes, a fire ignited between them.

His eyes trailed her curves; almost her whole body was clothed in black leather. The laces of her corset practically beckoned him to untie them. Her legs seemed to go on for days. He fought to control himself as she approached.

She walked past him, dying to rip off the white button up that hugged his tanned muscular body. She paused at the doorway, desire overcame her.

This had been going on for weeks. Dante had called Sydney in for her expertise on one of his cases. She was a witch, he was a demon, they were hunting a demon/witch hybrid and it only made sense that they work together.

*Caught up in this madness too blind to see

Woke animal feelings in me

Took over my sense and I lost control

I'll taste your blood tonight*

She crooked a finger at him, inviting him in. He chased after her, following her into a nearby bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind them she backed him into it, unable to stand it anymore. "Dante…" she said in a lusty voice, her face mere inches from his. "I want you."

"What about Vergil?" Dante smirked, already knowing the answer.

"That was over two years ago…"

He started to speak but she covered his mouth with her hand. "I'm going to have my way with you Dante…" She hooked her fingers in the buttons of his shirt and ripped it wide open, exposing his bare chest.

*You know I make you wanna scream

You know I make you wanna run from me baby

But now it's too late you've wasted all your time*

She raked her nails down his chest, leaving marks. His hands roamed her waist, hungry for the feel of her skin. She pressed against him, his jeans tightened; his eyes begged her to free him. Sydney ran her fingers through his blonde hair, tightening her fists and locking him in place. His blue eyes pierced her soul as she pressed her lips against his. Hu tugged her bottom lip and pulled her hips closer to him. She deepened the kiss. The harder she pulled his hair, the harder he pulled them together.

She lowered her hands to his jeans, forcing the button to release and the zipper down. The pants slumped to the floor. She slowly lowered herself, planting an occasional kiss on his defined physique. Her lips outlined his thigh, pausing a moment before sinking her teeth into his leg. He screamed in pain, unable to control his desire anymore.

Her hands massaged his legs as her lips explored his body. Blood trickled from his thigh; the pain faded and was quickly replaced with pleasure. The blood faded into his skin, the bite marks were already beginning to heal. His hands were trapped by hers, he suppressed a scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, she was making him lose his mind.

*Relax while you're closing your eyes to me

So warm as I'm setting you free

With your arms by your side there's no struggling

Pleasures all mine this time*

Sydney rose to kiss Dante, but he flipped her onto the wall. He pinned her arms down, his muscles rippled as he pressed hard against her. He leaned into kiss her, but picked her up instead. They slammed onto the bed in a heap, his hands tearing against her shirt.

*You know I make you wanna scream

You know I make you wanna run from me baby

But now it's too late you've wasted your time*

He tore apart her corset, freeing her. His lips explored her chest, beckoning moans from her. He pinned her to the bed, lowering himself down to her waist. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing hard then slowly loosening his grip. He travelled down her body like a snake, slow enough to torture her. His lips left a lazy trail of kisses down her inner thigh and back up, making her whole body quiver with excitement. He gripped her waist with a vice grip that threatened to break her in half, but that was not the source of her scream.

*Cherishing those feelings, pleasuring

Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence

Scream while there's life left, vanishing

Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing*

Dante could feel her skin begin to grow hot as he moved on top of her. Her hands roamed his chest, steam rose from her flesh. She pulled him in for a deep kiss, her nails dug fresh grooves into his back as she fought for control. The bed beneath them grew red hot, flames bursting from the sheets.

*We've all had a time where we've lost control

We've all had our time to grow

I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right

I'll hunt again one night*

Dante lifted Sydney off the bed, as though she weighed nothing, and slammed her into the adjacent wall. They seemed un-deterred by the ever growing inferno around them…all they cared about was each other.

*You know I make you wanna scream

You know I make you wanna run from me baby

But now it's too late you've wasted all your time*

Sydney wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust himself deep inside of her, causing her to scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Every time was deeper and faster, the flames grew thicker and higher. The flames were only inches away from them, completely engulfing everything flammable in the room aside from the two lovers. Dante's hands roamed her breasts, hers dug more gouges in his back and chest as he continued to pound away at her. He gently tugged on her earlobe, teasing her with his tongue.

*Cherishing those feelings, pleasuring

Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence

Scream while there's life left, vanishing

Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing*

Dante pulled Sydney in close as she buried her face in his neck. Loud moans grew in her throat, which morphed into screams as the passed her lips. She bit his neck gently, her hands caressing his thighs as if begging him to go faster. He slowed his pace, teasing her as he barely entered in and out of her. She bit his neck harder out of spit and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He smirked at her as the fire over the bed suddenly melted away. She forced him back onto the bed, pinning him down as she took the wheel.

*Some live repressing their instinctive feelings

Protest the way we're built

Don't point the blame on me*

She thrust him inside of her, he gripped her thighs hard as if to beckon her to go harder, faster. She felt her skin begin to burn again, threatening to explode. He always made her lose complete control. Deep waves of pleasure ravaged her body as she rode him, her screams echoed through the room. Somewhere outside DMC, an explosion launched flames toward the bedroom window, tiny bits of rubble bouncing off the window glass.

*Scream scream scream the way you would if I ravaged your body*

The walls crackled and fissured, nearly conquered by the relentless flames. Dante flipped Sydney onto her back, kissing her hard as he took control of the pace. He massaged her breast with one hand and took the other into his mouth. He teased circles around her nipple as he thrust harder and harder into her. He felt the familiar pressure swell inside of him, causing his mind to go blank. All he could think about was pounding this beautiful woman into submission, wanting to hear her scream. Sydney's moans nearly drowned out his own as the came together, both set free at last.

*Scream scream scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind*

Dante and Sydney collapsed onto the burnt bed, both their hearts racing. She kissed him gently as the flames receded, completely disappearing. She watched as the scratches she had left all over Dante's body slowly fade until they were completely gone.

"Wow…" he breathed, stroking her hair. Sydney agreed with another kiss.

"You really torched the place babe. Lose control often?" Dante smirked, hugging her close.

"Never…" Sydney whispered, curling up next to his warm body. "I can fix the house by the way."

"I know." He kissed her cheek, his lips brushing her ear. "But first, I gotta see the look on Vergil's face!" He tilted her face closer for a passionate kiss, sending chills up and down her spine.

*Cherishing those feelings, pleasuring

Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence

Scream while there's life left, vanishing

Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire, perishing*

Sydney moved on top of Dante, strattling his waist and smirking down at him. Her hands moved up his chest as she leaned in, lips brushing his. "I'm not done with you just yet my dear…"

=]

**There you have it! Don't forget to leave a review and tell Syd how you liked her work! =]**


End file.
